Alvarez Empire (Damon)
Alvarez Empire (アルバレス帝国 Arubaresu Teikoku) is the world's largest organization, stationed at the western continent to Ishgar, Alakitacia, in Earth Land. It possesses operational bases through the entirety of the continent, with its main one located at the Capitol Vistarion. It is said to dwarf even the Magic Council in terms of management and militarity, due to the fact it is the subjugated fusion of 730 Guilds. Overview The Empire was founded a few centuries ago by a legendary black wizard, who had begun to subjugate the continent's guilds through sheer force in order to rise as an Almighty Emperor. As all organizations, it started quite small with only a few guilds taking part in, as the Wizard decided to begin with the smallest guilds so the rest wouldn't take notice. Only after quite some time, after having absorbed many guilds and provinces, the Alvarez Empire came to be what it is today. It is unknown to many why the Empire started, although some do conspirate that it was simply to conquer the rest of the world. At current times, its original purpose remains unknown with the Emperor falling in battle, but its current one is the mere purpose of staying stable and fighting back Ishgar. Location The Empire has set itself in the western continent of Alakitacia, which takes nearly ten days to reach by boat. It possesses lesser bases through the entire landmass, although it indeed doesn't manage the entirety of it. The main base is located in its main Capitol, Vistarion. History Government In a way, the Alvarez Empire emcompasses mainly dictatorship and diplomacy... Members Militar Power Society & Culture Alvarez possesses a variety of tabletop games, with the most popular one being "Rejenca". A popular game between the Army is "Sarcarez", in which a group of people must struggle to not use sarcasm. Fashion seems to be roughly similar to Ishgar's. Alvarez seems to have quite some holidays. The most notable ones are: *'Laughter Day' (笑いの日 Warai no Hi) that is regarded as the joke day. Its date is January 10th. *'National Adjucator Day' (全米裁判官の日 Zenbei Saibankan no Hi) in which people gather to pay their respects and hear the speech of the Adjucator. It happens on the same day of Wahl's birthday, therefore resulting in a party. Its date is February 19th. *'April's Fools Day' (4月のばかの日 4 Tsuki no Baka no Hi) considered to be the national prank day. Its date is April 1st. *'Memorial Day' (追悼の日 Tsuitō no Hi), people pay their respects to the dead. Its date is April 4th. *'Friendship Day' (友情の日 Yūjō no Hi), when people take their time to celebrate their friendship with close ones. Its date is July 30th. *'Beer Day' (麦酒の日 Bīru no Hi) which is regarded as a friend gathering holiday, so people can drink and celebrate together. Its date is August 4th. *'Respect for the Aged Day' (敬老の日 Keirō no Hi) in which the elders are honored and revered. Its date is September 8th. *'National Sports Day' (国技の日 Kokugi no Hi), people gather for the official olympics in Alakitacia. Its date is October 22th. *'Empire Day' (帝国の日 Teikoku no Hi) which represents the day of the founding of the nation. Its date is December 1st. *It also has Easter (復活祭 Fukkatsu-sai) which lasts for six days: March 16th to 22th, and even Christmas (子誕生 Kurishimasu) that lasts for twelve days: December 14th to 25th. Places Trivia *The Empire's Crest oddly ressembles the frontal part of a Dragon's head. **It also bears similarities with the Fleur de Lis, a common symbol in French Royalty. *In a way the Empire is the Magic Council's equivalent of Ishgar to Alakitacia. Category:Organization Category:Organizations Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Canon to Fanon